Overleg gebruiker:TahR78/Archief
sSorry, maar ik heb het nu even druk op school, en ik heb een oudere computer omdat er iets met mijn lapflop is waardoor hij even gerepareerd moet worden. Ik heb dus niet echt veel tijd voorlopig voor wikistad. Maar ik kom terug. Tahrim Veltman - champagne! 14 jun 2009 12:24 (UTC) :Is dit nog steeds? --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 15:30 (UTC) ::Nee. sep 4, 2009 10:30 (UTC) ---- Verkiezingen Libertas verkiest vanaf vandaag twee nieuwe ministers. Onze goede vriend Aesopos is kandidaat voor Buitenlandse Zaken, terwijl ikzelf ( ) graag Transport en Milieu op mij zou nemen. Kunnen wij op uw stem rekenen? Stem kan hier: Forum:Verkiezingen. Grtz, 14 mei 2009 15:16 (UTC) :Sorry Tahr, maar je mag niet (meer) stemmen in het stemlokaal: daar moet je parlementariër of minister voor zijn. 22 mei 2009 19:45 (UTC) ::Ow, sorry, maar wanneer is die regel ingevoerd? 15px Tahrim Veltman - campagne 22 mei 2009 19:46 (UTC) :::Die geldt al sinds.. heel lang. Wikistad:Grondwet. 22 mei 2009 19:47 (UTC) ::::Ow :p Ik had er geen last van omdat ik lang minister was zeker :) 15px Tahrim Veltman - campagne 22 mei 2009 19:48 (UTC) :Moet er nog aan wennen ofzo xD 27 mei 2009 16:38 (UTC) Interview Newport Times # Wat zorgde voor uw beslissing om naar Newport te verhuizen? Dat was 't ;) --Bucureştean 23 mei 2009 14:12 (UTC) :Ik weet het niet :P Muntegu Banlieu vond ik toch al wat minder worden, en ja, een beetje internationaler worden hoort er ook bij, en NP ziet er ook goed uit, dus vraag maar: waarom niet? :P 24 mei 2009 00:37 (UTC) F:VNP Beste Newporter, je hebt tot 12:00 uur om te stemmen. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 07:17 (UTC) :Surprise: Tahrim Veltmanboom :P --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 08:37 (UTC) ::Lees ook Dagblaðið Nýttfróns en de Newport Times :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 08:39 (UTC) :::-denkt erover na om Nyttfron in brand te steken (A)- 24 mei 2009 11:14 (UTC) :::Oh, Timo staat boven mij als niet geliefd, dan is het goed (A) 24 mei 2009 11:15 (UTC) :::ARGH, IK BEN NET TE LAAT >:( 24 mei 2009 11:16 (UTC) Interview Newport Times # Wat denk je als je Nieuwvromen (Nýttfrón) hoort? (eerste ingeving) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:03 (UTC) :Een pub en koeien... :P 24 mei 2009 19:11 (UTC) ::Bedankt! :) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:13 (UTC) :::Niet dat er een café is en de enige dieren zijn paarden en geiten :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:13 (UTC) ::::Hetzelfde. :P --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:15 (UTC) :::::Idd. :D MAAR, als ik Skeend hoor, moet ik wel aan skaten denken. Das wat anders dus xD 24 mei 2009 19:16 (UTC) LNN Aangezien wij de enigste actieve gemeenteraadsleden van CL zijn, wou ik je wat vragen. zullen we meedoen met LNN en zo ja met welk lied. 26 mei 2009 10:45 (UTC) :CL is toch wel een swingende stad (althans, het is nu al zonnig en met de komst van Sebella zal het er een entertainmentcentrum worden zoiets), dus ik denk wel dat we mee kunnen doen. Wie we kunnen vragen weet ik niet... ik hoorde wel dat Eric Nepels goed kan zingen in de gemeente, maar een lied heb ik nog niet.. 26 mei 2009 10:47 (UTC) :Zullen we anders alvast Nepels erheen sturen en het lied later bepalen? 26 mei 2009 11:13 (UTC) ::Ja is goed 27 mei 2009 09:42 (UTC) krant? (wel een groot bestandje en slecht leesbaar), kwam ik vanochtend in onze krant tegen, kan haast niet missen dat dat over jou gaat ;-) 26 mei 2009 11:04 (UTC) :Inderdaad, gaat over de wiki waar ik op werk :) Bedankt voor het melden, zullen ze vast mee blij zijn :) 26 mei 2009 11:06 (UTC) ::Alleen kan je in zowel IE als FF de helft maar zien :P 26 mei 2009 11:11 (UTC) Kijk nog maar een keer... nu staat ie er wel helemaal op als het goed is. Je naam wordt er ook in genoemd, dus vandaar dat het me zo op viel vanochtend :) 26 mei 2009 17:19 (UTC) :Wow, eng :o 26 mei 2009 17:21 (UTC) ::Nee, er staat Tharim :D Hahahahahah --OuWTB 26 mei 2009 17:25 (UTC) ::Spam (Bucu's manier (A)) 26 mei 2009 17:27 (UTC) :::Leuk tar 26 mei 2009 17:30 (UTC) ::::Tharimmeke... XD Greenday2 26 mei 2009 18:20 (UTC) :::::Ik zit er tenminste in ;) 26 mei 2009 18:22 (UTC) ::::::Nee, enkel Tharim staat erin :D Héérlijk :P --OuWTB 27 mei 2009 04:59 (UTC) :::::::Het begin is zo grappig: blablabla Tharim, een jongentje van tien: "Hoi, ik ben Tahrim, en ik ben moslim" blablabla :D --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 :::19 (UTC) ::::::::Idd :P Stel jij je altijd zo voor, Tharim? Greenday2 27 mei 2009 16:40 (UTC) :::::::::Nou, Tomi, als je eens leest op KW... :P 27 mei 2009 16:41 (UTC) ::::::::::Hilarisch artikeltje ^^ Wel een eer, vind ik, voor een tienjarige. 27 mei 2009 16:46 (UTC) :Vind je ?, ik sta de afgelopen dagen in wel in een stuk of 3,4 kranten voor verschillende redenen :p 30 mei 2009 17:57 (UTC) ::Ja maar jij bent 15 ;) 30 mei 2009 17:57 (UTC) Newport Times Tis jouw specialisatie: LNN. Mss wil je wat schrijven in de NT over de kandidatuur van NP en de waarschijnlijk grote kansen dat NP het ook gaat worden, etc. --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 14:13 (UTC) :Zometeen, oke? Ben ff met de atlas bezig ;) 28 mei 2009 14:13 (UTC) Bottom Tada :P --> m'n overlegpagina. En veel code kwam er niet bij kijken, hoor. Wat denk je ervan? Echocho 31 mei 2009 18:00 (UTC) :Cool :P Wat heb je met dat rocken? :P 31 mei 2009 18:06 (UTC) ::Vind ik gewoon bad-ass, hehe. Ik ben niet eens zo'n rock fan, eerlijk, maar ik ben een rocker, haha, zo onderscheid 'k mezelf wel mooi van de rest, I guess. Echocho 31 mei 2009 18:10 (UTC) Unused files Hey Tahrim. Zoals je weet belasten ongebruikte bestanden onze server nogal (terwijl ze niet nodig zijn). Daarom doe ik de onnodige bestanden (die niet meer gebruikt zullen worden) het liefst weg. Zoals je onderaan deze pagina kan zien, zijn daar nogal wat bestanden van jou bij, voornamelijk afbeeldingen van computerschermen, programma's en tooltjes. Mogen die weg, of blijven ze behouden? 1 jun 2009 15:43 (UTC) :Uhm, die 257 Touch dingen kunnen wel weg ;) Voorlopig komt die nog niet meer. Graag wel die Vienna Uno's behouden. 1 jun 2009 19:54 (UTC) Word nu lid! 300px|right|border --Bucureştean 6 jun 2009 16:00 (UTC) :Vergeet op het Forum:Verkiezingen Nýttfrón niet voor onze lijst en onze kandidaten te stemmen 7 jun 2009 11:42 (UTC) ::Hij woont niet in Nýttfrón.. --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 11:43 (UTC) :::Jawel: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Fridborg 7 jun 2009 11:44 (UTC) ::::(bwk) rollback. --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 11:45 (UTC) :::::Ik dacht dat dit de OP van Aesop was :D --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 11:45 (UTC) Je aast op een hoge functie merk ik :P --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 12:02 (UTC) Bond voor Dieren Wordt nu lid van de Bond voor Dieren en help alle diersoorten in het oosten van de ondergang! Laat de politieke nonsensdiscussies over inburgering en taal etc niet de dieren vergeten! --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:09 (UTC) Stel je kandidaat! F:P --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:13 (UTC) :Sorry, maar ik heb het nu even druk op school, en ik heb een oudere computer omdat er iets met mijn lapflop is waardoor hij even gerepareerd moet worden. Ik heb dus niet echt veel tijd voorlopig voor wikistad. Maar ik kom terug. 14 jun 2009 12:24 (UTC) Aangezien je de enige bent die hier nog af en toe constructief bezig is kun je mss beter je admin rechten terug. Laat een bericht op mijn OP achter als je geïnteresseerd bent. --OuWTB 7 aug 2009 09:35 (UTC) :Kan het ook hier? :P Maarehm, ik heb wel interesse ja. Ik ben een beetje afgekoeld van de ruzie en op Wikikids (voorheen KinderWiki, de baby's hebben KinderWiki aangevallen en nu moeten we ook een van de babywiki's zijn! :() is ook het een en ander bijgelegd. 7 aug 2009 17:40 (UTC) ::Je hebt geluk dat RC van stad.wikia (nog steeds..) mijn startpagina is, want anders had ik het niet gezien :) --OuWTB 8 aug 2009 08:02 (UTC) :Bedankt. 8 aug 2009 09:55 (UTC) Bedankt voor het welkom Hoi, ik wil je even bedanken voor het welkom op wikistad. Ik geloof dat jij ook op Wikipedia zit, onder dezelfde gebruikersnaam, toch? --SjorskingmaWikistad 17 aug 2009 08:03 (UTC) :Hey, geen probleem ;) Ik zit er inderdaad ook op maar ik kom er niet veel meer op, zeker omdat ik een wikipedia voor kinderen heb ontdekt (ik ben eigenlijk nog erg jong), dus dan zit ik daarop. 17 aug 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::Je bedoelt Kinderwiki? Ik ben trouwens ook pas dertien hoor, dus. :) --SjorskingmaWikistad 21 aug 2009 08:50 (UTC) :::Ja, die is nu samengegaan met wikikids toch ;) hele ramp :/ 21 aug 2009 09:52 (UTC) Libertaanse postdienst Je krijgt een belang van 5% aan aandelen procent in de Libertaanse postdienst per vacature door jouw vervult. (Voorbeeld: drie banen= 15% aan aandelen) Zal ik voor jouw de baan van tweede postzegelontwerper in het leven roepen? Ik heb je naam alvast ingevuld. --SjorskingmaWikistad 21 aug 2009 08:48 (UTC) :En je wou een kantoorbaantje? Geregeld: je 'werkt' nu ook bij de klantenservice. In totaal heb je nu 10% aandelen in de Libertaanse post, maar omdat je de eerste werknemer na mij bent, verdubbel ik dat tot 20%. --SjorskingmaWikistad 21 aug 2009 09:03 (UTC) ::Dankje, ben ook een beetje doelloos nu Vienna uit is :P 21 aug 2009 09:52 (UTC) Aanbieding CL - Londen Geachte heer tahrim, Momenteel ben ik hard bezig om een strijd uit te vechten om de rust en democratie terug te laten keren in libertas, vandaar dat is uw tiket niet accepteer tenzij het mogelijk is deze door te verkopen. Vriendelijke groeten 23 aug 2009 13:03 (UTC) :Wat u ook kan doen is de WSE naar Skeenth nemen. Dat is maar een halfuurtje varen en dan gaat u gelijk weer terug :) (Het ticket naar Londen is wel doorverkoopbaar) 23 aug 2009 13:05 (UTC) ::In dat geval verkoop ik de ticket om geld op te brengen voor mijn partij, momenteel vind ik rezen in libertas te gevaarlijk, ik heb al twee aanslagen in twee dagen overleeft en moet uiterst voorzichtig zijn om te overleven 23 aug 2009 13:08 (UTC) :::Daarom hebben we ook een dak boven het WSE-spoor gebouwd. >.< Bovendien is de reis pas de enendertigste hoor xD (tenzij ik het niet weer op de Nederlandse manier gaat doen (uitstellen)) 23 aug 2009 13:10 (UTC) :::: :P --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 14:05 (UTC) WTF. WTF. 23 aug 2009 14:14 (UTC) :Wee tee ef. --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 14:15 (UTC) ::Ik ben niet conservatief >.< 23 aug 2009 14:21 (UTC) :::Je bent de enige die dát zegt :P --Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 14:25 (UTC) ::::Jillids, kom ns op irc xD 23 aug 2009 14:25 (UTC) Fake. G-.-dv-.-ek-.-tt-.-gm-.-a.. waarom ik nou weer? Bovendien leef ik nog.. de berichten van Bucurestean zijn dus NEP, NEP en NEP ;) Ik lag dus in coma en toen ontwaakte ik een paar uur later toen Bucure al weg was, dus dat had ie niet gezien.. ;) 23 aug 2009 19:50 (UTC) Je had btw deze gebruiker reageert op zijn overleg aangevinkt *dom*, als je me nu blokkeert heeft dat geen zin hoor, want je weet toch al dat ik nog overleef :o 23 aug 2009 19:55 (UTC) WSE Ik wil wel mee :) Ik neem het kaartje graag aan! --SjorskingmaWikistad 24 aug 2009 08:40 (UTC) :Dankje :) Dan wordt je in elk geval niet gebombardeerd de komende weken :P 24 aug 2009 14:47 (UTC) ::Weken? Het was toch een éénmalig, éénweekdurend geintje? --SjorskingmaWikistad 24 aug 2009 15:58 (UTC) :::Ja, dat is zo, het duurt maar even hoor... ;) WS bestaat al 3 jaar, en het is de eerste keer dat zoiets gebeurd, binnen een paar dagen is alles weer zoals normaal :) Greenday2 24 aug 2009 16:00 (UTC) ::::Idd :) 24 aug 2009 17:34 (UTC) :::::Hoe ben ik ooit op deze verschrikkelijke site terechtgekomen? :P Wat 'n slechte wiki hahaa :D --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 17:45 (UTC) ::::::Hoe ben je hier ooit kunnen blijven, da's de vraag... :P Greenday2 24 aug 2009 18:09 (UTC) :::::::Ik wordt constant weer teruggeroepen en ik ben verliefd geworden op Nýttfrón.. --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 18:11 (UTC) ::::::::JE WAS TOCH VERLIEFD OP MIJ?! :O Greenday2 24 aug 2009 18:14 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, maar Nýttfrón is ook een liefde. Ik heb een groot hart è. --OuWTB 24 aug 2009 18:15 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja, zo groot dat hij Keupke heeft aangerand. --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 18:16 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol Greenday2 24 aug 2009 18:18 (UTC) ::::::::::::Keupe begon eigenlijk een leger tegen OWTB, maar hij vond het aanranden lekker te vonden dus is ie van gedachten veranderd :) 24 aug 2009 21:11 (UTC) Zie je: de Civilwar is al klaar :) 25 aug 2009 14:08 (UTC) :Bedankt voor het treinkaartje, een leuke ver®assing ? Aesopos 26 aug 2009 14:38 (UTC) ::Hahaha, ik hoop het niet voor je --Bucurestean 27 aug 2009 07:37 (UTC) Presidentschap Wil jij geen presidenthttp://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:De_kroeg worden? Dan zijn alle functies bezet. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 3, 2009 15:10 (UTC) :Nou, ik zou het best wel weer willen proberen.. ik ben laatst afgezet omdat ik minder tijd had.. maar in zo een terugval treedt ik dan zelf af ;) Oftewel: . sep 3, 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::Vul je naam in bij het kopje dat ik net heb geopend. Je kunt dan wel géén gouverneur van Insula Prima zijn, dat zal ik wel zijn. (Jij hebt dan gewoon de touwtjes in handen in de provincie, ik ben alleen in naam gouverneur) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 3, 2009 15:19 (UTC) :::Maar ik ben toch nog wel tot 7 september gouverneur? Of gaat mn termijn nu al in? sep 3, 2009 15:34 (UTC) :::Isgoed, maar ik ben nog wel burg. van Civitas Libertas? Daar gaat het me eigenlijk ook om :P Misschien later nog stadje in Insula Is-Niet-Prima ofzo, zien we nog wel ;) sep 3, 2009 15:20 (UTC) Ik wil president worden! Maa mag ik alsjeblieft wel gouverneur blijven? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 3, 2009 15:23 (UTC) :Sorry Pierlot, ik was eerder.. sep 3, 2009 15:25 (UTC) ::Jij bent een slechte president Pierlot Adrianusz sep 3, 2009 15:27 (UTC) :::Ik ben amper met mijn termijn begonnen, dus.. shus. sep 3, 2009 15:29 (UTC) ::::Idd! Slechte president! :P --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 15:30 (UTC) :::::En jij hebt een slecht hamsterkonijntje >) sep 3, 2009 15:31 (UTC) ::::::Tss, Tahrim heeft in 1 jaar meer nuttige artikelen geschreven dan OWTB in 2 jaar... --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 15:34 (UTC) :::::::Op stad wel als al mijn 200 inmiddels verwijdere pagina's weggelaten worden :P In totaal heb ik zoiets 35.000 pagina's aangemaakt :P --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 17:25 (UTC) SIKY :P --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 16:36 (UTC) :lol :) sep 3, 2009 16:45 (UTC)